


I Dream a Dream

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Awards Presentation, Gen, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And the Oscar goes to…” the hall full of people seemed to take a simultaneous deep breath in, full of anticipation and excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Aimi prompted me with 'Leonardo DiCaprio + oscar', what else could I do? This is for day 12 of my august fic challenge.

The announcer stood confidently in the spotlight, microphone a tiny bit too short so that he had to lean down slightly to be heard throughout the spacious hall. This was history in the making; this was going to change the face of cinema the world over. His hands trembled minutely as he opened the envelope. The silence was absolute.

“And the Oscar goes to…” the hall full of people seemed to take a simultaneous deep breath in, full of anticipation and excitement.

“Leo,” the dream shattered, “Leo, wake up and pick up the phone, I know you’re there, waaaaaaaake uuuuuuuup,” Leo sat up in his bed; he’d almost had it, damn it. It was so close he could practically taste it. The Oscar would be his eventually.


End file.
